The Photo Booth
by BlueBully
Summary: Kitty and Tabitha want Logan to take photos with them. But he just won't smile...willingly. ;) FF/M Tickle Fic


**X-men Evolution-verse**

 **FF/M Tickle Fic**

 **Summary:** ** _Kitty and Tabitha want Logan to take photos with them. But he just won't smile...willingly. ;)_**

"Oh my gosh! Look! A photo booth!" Kitty squealed excitedly as she and Tabitha made a dash for it with their reluctant guardian trailing behind. Logan grumbled a little under his breath, not exactly pleased that he had been forced into attending this carnival. But it was for good reason.

Professor Xavier had heard some rumors that Magneto had plans to abduct some of the students in an attempt to forcibly recruit them so in order to be safe he'd made it clear that no one was to leave the mansion without being accompanied by either Hank or Wolverine.

Not wanting to be cooped up, Tabitha and Kitty let Logan know that they were leaving with or without him, and with Kitty's phasing ability he was unable to block them from exiting through the front door. He growled in irritation as he face-palmed and followed along.

In truth he would never forgive himself if something actually happened to them. He was their unofficial bodyguard 24/7 and was prepared to protect them from anything that he deemed as a threat.

He caught an older teenage boy ogling the girls and promptly snarled at the poor kid, sending him scurrying off in the other direction as Logan smirked in satisfaction. It would be a cold day in Hell before Logan ever let some unknown punk anywhere near his female students.

"C'mon, Mr. Logan! You gotta get in with us!" Kitty smiled as she waved him over, but he only stood back and crossed his arms over his barrel-sized chest.

"No thanks, Half-Pint. I ain't exactly the photogenic type," he muttered as Tabitha walked over and began pulling on his arm.

"Aw stop that, you ol' stick in the mud! Just get your butt in here!" She pulled with all her might, but couldn't even budge the stocky man from where he stood.

"Yer s'posed to have fun in those things an' trust me, ya ain't gonna have any fun with me in there. So go on, I'll be waitin' right here when yer done." Kitty then ran behind him to assist her friend and started pushing him from the back towards the booth.

"Not another word, now stop resisting! You're going in and that's final!" Kitty argued as Logan sighed loudly in indication that he'd go along and allowed them to drag him over to the booth.

"I'll pay for a bunch of photos so we'll be sure to get some good ones! Logan, you sit in the middle," Tabitha grinned as she slipped her dollar bills into the money slot on the machine and then quickly pulled back the curtain to jump into the booth.

"Hurry! We're on a time limit! We gotta get in there!" Kitty urged as she nudged Logan forward.

"Yeah yeah, I'm hurryin'," he mumbled while he stooped to step into the booth.

"Not to worry, Kitty. The time doesn't start until I press the button on the screen," Tabitha smiled and scooted in farther to make room for them as Kitty closed the curtain behind her.

It wasn't exactly made for three people to fit inside, but the girls were small enough that it wasn't too much of a problem. Still Logan at least had to move his big arms out of the way and ended up stretching them out on top of the seat's backrest as the girls huddled in close to him.

"Everyone in? Good! Alright, here we go!" Tabitha declared as she hit the 'Start' button on the screen, starting the countdown for the first picture to be taken. The girls put on their best smiles for the first photo, next making goofy faces for the second.

Though after the first couple of photos, they noticed that Logan hadn't changed his stoic expression the whole time as he just sat there and stared forward, looking quite bored.

"Um hey, I don't know if you know this, Mr. Logan, but, like, usually people smile when they're having their picture taken," Kitty explained as she looked up at him, causing him to shrug his shoulders.

"I don't smile much in case yer not very observant."

"Oh c'mon, grumpy. Can't you at least smile a little?" Tabitha raised her hands in disbelief from how stubborn he was being about it.

"Hey, yer the ones who dragged me in here. Told ya that ya weren't gonna have any fun," he rolled his eyes slightly as the camera flashed again while the girls were preoccupied with him.

"Oh great, we just wasted one," Tabitha growled as Kitty gave her an equally disappointed look. They had to figure out a way to get him to smile or else their remaining pictures would be ruined.

"Sorry, but ya shoulda known better. Just lemme know when we're done in here so I can get back to work. I'll never hear the end of it if ol' metal head gets a hold o' ya," Logan muttered in slight annoyance, but Boom Boom wasn't ready to give up yet.

"What do we need to do to get a smile out of you?! There has to be something! A joke? A funny face? I mean, it's not like we can just tickle you...," Tabitha snorted and briefly wiggled her fingers along Logan's ribs, surprised when the man made a strange sound in the back of his throat and jerked away from her hand

She was bewildered for a moment as her eyes suspiciously glanced up at his, noticing the uneasiness within them before she broke into a mischievous smirk.

"Hold the presses...Is the big, grouchy badger ticklish?" A split second later she gleefully began running a hand along his side and Logan couldn't hold back his reaction.

"Gaaha! Hey! Hehehey, kihid! Cut...Cuhuhut thaahaat out!" He yelped with a smile spreading across his face as his compact body wriggled between them, now attracting the attention of the mutant teen at his other side.

He was mentally kicking himself for giving in so easily. Not previously seeing them as any kind of threat had made him let his guard completely down, and he knew that there was no way they were going to let him off easy from this.

"Ah ha, it's working! He's smiling! C'mon, Kitty, help me tickle him!" Tabitha declared as the two girls grinned in delight and dug into his sides with both hands all the while Logan desperately clinging to his pride...which lasted all of two seconds.

"N...No! No, waitaminute! Wait! Doh-hon't! Not thaahaahaaat!" The booth was so small that he had no where to go. Unless he tried escaping out the door, but Kitty was sitting right there and he could possibly injure her by trying to shove past her.

Being tickled or not he'd never want to do anything to hurt any of the girls so he accepted the fact that he was pretty much trapped.

He was really ticklish though so it naturally was impossible for him to hold completely still. Logan brought his arms down to shield himself, being careful not to accidentally elbow either of the girls, and just gave into the laughter, knowing he couldn't do much else.

"Stop! Ehehehehehe! Sto-hahahah-oop!" He pleaded between uncontrollable giggles as he squirmed down into the seat as much as possible, which wasn't very far. His muscles turned to jelly as his nerves were overcome with the intense sensations, putting up little resistance.

"Won't smile for our pictures, huh? Well now we know how to fix that! Coochie coochie coo!" Kitty grinned as her fingers poked and kneaded his poorly guarded waistline; his legs spasming as his boots shuffled uselessly against the small floor space.

"No-hah-ot thehehere! Bahahahaa! Whe...When I gehet outta heeheeheere yer b...bohoth in bihihig trouble!"

"Looks like you're the one who is in trouble. I just love tickling people! Now lets see if we can't make that grin any bigger...," Tabitha smirked crawling one hand up into his armpit while the other slipped under his arm and gave ticklish squeezes to his thickly muscled side.

Seeing it was having no effect Logan decided to abandon his approach of threats for now.

"C'mo-hahah-on! Juhust lemme gohohoooo! Aaahaahaahahahah! Please...nohoho mohohore!" He was laughing really hard as the camera continued to flash away, capturing nearly every moment of his torment in the photos.

He hoped no one anywhere outside the booth could hear his increasingly howling laughter and all his begging for mercy. Of course now would be the perfect time for Magneto to try to abduct the girls as he would be met with quite a surprise.

Logan mentally shuddered as he imagined his next run in with the self-declared Master of Magnetism would be Erik controlling the adamantium in his body to restrain him while he had his Acolytes tickle Wolverine into insanity.

That would be the most humiliating thing EVER; being tickled by the likes of Sabretooth and that smug little punk, Remy LeBeau.

"Wish you had just smiled in the first place, don't you, Wolvie?" He was brought back to his current situation with that taunt from Boom Boom. Logan couldn't do much except nod; his mouth agape with laughter and eyes squeezed shut in his hysterics.

"Ya wihihiiin! I give I give! Ahahahahahahaahaa!" He'd much rather they were stabbing knives into his torso than playfully digging their fingers into it. Of course they'd never do that to him and he'd just have to settle for their good-natured torture.

Pain he could tolerate on a high level, but being tickled was a very rare occurrence in his life and he wasn't entirely sure how to handle it. Honestly it wasn't the worst thing he'd ever felt, and he was really more embarrassed than anything to be subdued this way.

"We're just going to make sure you keep smiling until these last couple photos are taken!" The blonde haired teen smiled at her cohort as they scribbled their fingers into every crevice of his muscular belly, feeling it tremble and jerk with his laughing fit.

"No! I'll...I'll smile! I'll smihihihiiile-eehehehehehee! I swehehehear!" Wolverine pleaded as he threw in the towel, squirming helplessly and getting no where.

"Really? No lie?" Kitty brightened up, though not yet relenting on the tickling as Logan nodded quickly.

"Yehehehes!"

"You'd better, buster. If you ruin the last picture then I promise we're going to find out if it's possible to tickle someone to death," Tabitha threatened with a grin; in the back of her mind hoping that Logan might give them the excuse to do so.

With that the two girls finally removed their hands from his ravaged torso, leaving him with a bruised ego as he panted for air.

"Alright...I get it. Just no...no more ticklin'," he nodded as he slowly uncurled his body from it's defensive position and scooted back up into his seat, pushing his disheveled hair out of his eyes.

He then hesitantly re-positioned his arms along the seat's backrest once more; his body tensing from his overactive nerves as both of the girls threw their arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Don't be embarrassed! Love you, Mr. Logan!" Kitty squealed, squeezing him affectionately.

"Yeah, you're not so bad, you old grouch," Tabitha nodded in agreement as she looked up towards the camera.

Logan couldn't help blushing a little as he smiled, putting his hands on their shoulders and pulling them in closer as the camera clicked off the final photo. He was still trying to gather his wits when the girls released him and Kitty grabbed up all the photos, passing them between her and Tabitha.

"Aww! I love this one! We'll have to make copies!" She grinned happily as she showed the others the last picture they had taken; the one where Logan was being cooperative and smiling with them.

"Yeah, but these are way cuter!" Tabitha held up more photos showing the two girls mercilessly tickling the trapped Wolverine between them. Even Logan had to pause for a moment as he had never seen himself smile that big, but he still quickly snatched the photos out of her hands.

"All o' these are gonna be destroyed immediately. An' there's no way yer ever gettin' 'em baa-HAAHAAHAHAhahaha! Stoppit!" Logan roared out in laughter as once again the two teens began tickling him, trying to fend them off with one hand while the other struggled to hold the photos out of reach.

He really should've thought that through before acting on it.

"Give 'em up, Wolvie! Or we'll tell the whole school about how ticklish you are!" Tabitha demanded as both her hands scribbled up into his armpit while Kitty clawed away at his heaving belly; the two of them tickling him as hard as they possibly could.

Logan actually thought he was going to knock the booth over with how intensely he was squirming. He knew there was no way out of this other than to just give them what they wanted, and he'd be damned if the entire student body was going to find out his weakness.

"Okay okay! I'm so-hahaha-rry! Taahaake 'em!" He surrendered and immediately dumped the photos into his lap, though continuing to laugh his head off as the girls tickled him into tears before finally stopping a minute later.

"I'll take those!" Tabitha smirked with satisfaction as she gathered up all the photos from him and then folded them to place safely into her back pocket.

"Please, just keep 'em to yerselves, huh?" Logan wiped the wetness from his eyes as he pleaded with her. He involuntarily stiffened up nervously when Kitty threw another hug around him until he could process what she was doing and was able to relax again.

"Sure thing, Mr. Logan! I mean, like, I'd love to hang one up in my room, but I understand," she said while Tabitha nodded as well.

"Yeah, me too. We know you need to keep up your super tough image around people. Though we know you better," she grinned teasingly, and though Logan tried not to he ended up smiling a little.

"Alright, lemme outta this thing," he nudged at Kitty who obliged and climbed out of the booth to make way for him. His legs felt a little weak as he stepped out, though thankful to finally be free from that torture chamber.

"Fer the record, I'll die before I let ya or anyone else get me into a photo booth ever again," he smirked, obviously in a better mood then he was making out to be as the two girls just laughed.

"Whatever you say, Badger. Ohh, hey! Lets go check out the ferris wheel next, Kitty!"

"Sounds groovy! Hey, Mr. Logan, want to sit between us on the ride?" They both grinned at him as Wolverine raised a brow, looking un-amused.

"Hmph. Remind me to give Magneto a call when we get back. Maybe he'd still be willin' to take the both o' ya," Logan shook his head before a sly smile crept onto his face, then putting an arm around each of their shoulders and leading them on.

"Aww, you don't mean that, ya softy," Tabitha laughed, wrapping an arm around his waist and leaning into his side while Kitty did the same.

"Yeah, you'd never let him take us, right Mr. Logan?" She looked up at him innocently, but was only met with a teasing smile from the Wolverine.

"Well...It's not that bad an idea-Bahahaha!" He laughed loudly when the hands at his waist dug in, making him stumble a little as his body squirmed in place. Though their hands quickly stilled just as soon as they started.

Logan then looked back down at Kitty more seriously this time, pulling both the female teens in closer to him with a reaffirming squeeze.

"Guess I asked fer that. What I meant to say was, over my dead body, Half-Pint. Ya don't gotta worry."

"Well...I would worry a lot less if you got on the ferris wheel with us," Kitty smiled at him as he gave her a sideways eye.

"So true! I mean, what if Magneto gets us when we're at the top of the ride? You'd never reach us in time! Then we'd be doomed! Doomed!" Tabitha added with dramatic flair in her voice, pretending to faint in his arms as Logan sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'll get on the stupid ride. But try ticklin' me again an' I don't care, I'm jumpin'. A seventy foot fall is nothin' compared to yer heinous torture."

"Don't worry, I promise we won't tickle you this time," Kitty removed her hand from about his waist as sign of a truce once they neared the tall ride, though secretly crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Yeah, it's more fun when you're not expecting it anyways. But don't worry, we'll be sure to find plenty of opportunities! Well, at least I know I will," Tabitha grinned, lightly tickling his side to get one last chuckle out of him, disappointed when he managed to hold it in.

"Hmph, sounds like someone is gonna spend a lot o' time in dete-HEH-ention," Logan jumped with a giggle when she poked him under the arm, "Dammit, kid."

He half-glared at the blonde-haired female, but she only smirked back; content at having gotten him to laugh again.

"It'll be worth every minute. Besides, I still need to find out if you're ticklish on your feet." Logan paused in step on the stairs leading up to the ride platform as he tensed up.

"...I'm not."

"Suuuure. That's what they all say," Tabitha giggled behind her hand as she climbed into the swinging cart, patting the spot next to her for Logan to sit.

He exhaled in defeat as he climbed in followed by Kitty; again having to put his arms around them so that they could all fit comfortably. This whole ride was going to be mental torture as he anxiously awaited for them to tickle him again despite their promise not to.

He was really not looking forward to that seventy foot plunge that he was inevitably going to take...if he wouldn't be too weak from laughter to do so.

It was a warm evening, but he wished he had worn his thick, leather jacket from the beginning. Then none of this would have ever happened.

Logan gulped as the ferris wheel began to chug upwards, already sensing the nimble fingers reaching for his ticklish ribs. This was going to be a loooong ride.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **I've experienced a lot of depression and heartbreak this year, but still managed to get a little writing done. 3 Hope this makes someone smile.**_


End file.
